The Girl with the Pink Sweater
by thecrazierone
Summary: The girl with the pink sweater has been in the background for as long as she can remember. But, that will soon change. God I hate how this turned out but I'm going to post it anyways. Rated T because T is a pretty letter.


**Hey Guys! So there is a small story behind this fan fiction. So, I was looking up random stuff on the South Park archives and I saw that there is one character without a name she's just "the girl with pink sweater" so I made it my mission to give this girl a personality and some life in to her. So, I came up with a whole story for her. There's not really much going on here just random stuff let me know if you like it.  
**

**The Girl in the Pink Sweater**

**By: thecrazierone**

She was always there in the class, but no one really noticed her. All that was going to change thought, today she would get noticed. She was Lilly or the girl with the pink sweater. Lilly was a very pretty girl with shoulder length light brown hair that always got in her face. She could put her hair in a clip like the other girls, but she always forgot to bring one with her. Lilly wore a pink sweater and a grey skirt, this wasn't the most glamorous outfit, but Lilly was never one for fashion,she liked to focus more on the bigger things in life then a silly outfit. The main part of Lilly's personality was her shyness, she would like to be alone with a good book rather then at at a big party with tons of was always afraid that she would say the wrong thing and make a big fool of herself, so she just remained quiet. But, today will be different she told her self, today they she will overcome her shyness. Lilly had thought up a plan all night on how she would get noticed by the class, she did this a lot, but she was never able to act on those plans. Lilly's plan to get noticed was to talk to one of the more popular kids in the class, maybe she and the popular kid would become friends, Lilly had friends of course like her friend Terra or girl with the brown coat. Terra and Lilly have been friends since the start of first grade when Lilly first moved to South Park, she and Terra have been best friends ever since. It was Saturday and Lilly was over at Terra's house, Terra had an normal sized house there was nothing really super special about it, just a normal house. Both the girls were sitting in Terra's room playing music on Terra's laptop.

"Pretty pretty please

don't you ever ever feel

like your less then

fucking perfect"

The song continued on as Terra and Lilly talked about the plan to get noticed.

"So that's the plan, what do you think?" Asked Lilly.

"Well who are we going to talk to? Plus, they may just brush us aside like they always do." Replied Terra. This was just like her always straight forward. Terra took the cherry clip out of her blond hair and clipped it back into place.

"Ok, then we should try to make friends with someone who is nice and won't brush aside." Added Lilly. The song switched to another Pink song. Pink was both there favorite artist, when ever they came over Pink music always played.

"So what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

and I don't need you"

"Trying to find a nice and popular person is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack" Terra added. Terra was never a big fan of the popular kids. If Terra had never meet Lilly she most likely would have joined the goth kids.

"Well let's just narrow it down," Lilly suggested grabbing a pen and paper she wrote down the names of all the kids in her class, this was a bad habit for her, making random lists or organizing things.

"Well, Cartman's out" Terra stated.

Lilly crossed Cartman's name of the list. "What about Wendy?"

"She's a bitch cross her off to." Terra said. As you can tell Wendy and Terra weren't exactly friends, thought Wendy hardly knew Terra. The song switched changing again.

"Stupid girls, Stupid girls, Stupid girls

Baby if I act like that,

that guy will call me back

porno-paparazzi girls

I don't want to be a stupid girl"

Lilly crossed off Wendy's name.

"What about Red?" Lilly asked pen in hand.

"Know it all" Terra stated as Lilly crossed off Red's name.

"What about Stan he's nice?" Lilly questioned.

"If we talk to Stan Wendy will have a bitch fit thinking that were trying to steal her man." Terra noted

"Yea" Lilly agreed crossing off Stan's name.

"Look at me I'm so smart, save the whales." said Terra impersonating Wendy. Both girls laughed at the impersonation.

"Oh, me and Stan are so perfect together." Lilly added also impersonating Wendy. They laughed some more.

"Ok, how about..." Terra said pausing to think "Craig"

"Hell no, Craig is an asshole." Lilly said

"No he's not" Terra quietly said but not quiet enough.

"Oh, I think someone has a crush..." Lilly said.

"I don't like him." Shouted Terra.

" Terra and Craig sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lilly sang trying to hold in her laughter.

"Stop it." Terra said, but Lilly continued the rhyme.

"First comes love then comes marriage then comes..." but before she could finish Terra slugged her in the arm. "Ow, that hurt"

"Come on let's get back to the list" Terra said.

"Ok" Lilly replied rubbing her arm then crossing Craig's name off the List. "How about Kenny"

"Maybe he's ok" Terra replied "Hey I'm hungry can we get some snacks"

"K" Lilly said putting a question mark next to Kenny's name. They got up off the floor and walked out of Terra's room, down he stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's you're mom?" Lilly asked Terra.

Terra shrugged, "Probably in the backyard working on the flowers or something." Terra's mother was a professional gardener that's why Terra was named Terra it means Earth in some old dead language, Terra couldn't care any less. Terra grabbed a bowl and poured some M&M's into it, grabbed the bowl and they both went back into Terra's room. As soon as they sat down the song changed again.

"I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started"

Lilly picked up the paper and pen, " So, who next?"

"How about Tweek? He's kinda an outcast so he maybe friends with us." Terra asked

"Nah," Lilly said crossing his name off "Let's cross Kenny off too"

"Why?" Terra asked.

" Kenny will hit on us like he does ever other girl" Lilly said crossing Kenny's name off.

"So does that leave us with?" Asked Terra.

"Clyde, Token, Bebe, and Kyle." Lilly responded tapping each name with her pen as she said it.

"Cross Bebe off." Terra commanded dropping a handful of M&M's into her mouth.

"K." Lilly responded crossing Bebe off. "What about Token?"

"Nah he's too fancy and stuff." Terra replied.

"Ok how about Clyde?" Lilly asked crossing off Token's name and grabbing some M&M's.

"No, he's way to much of a cry baby." Terra bluntly said.

"Well that leave's Kyle." Lilly stated after crossing off Clyde.

"Kyle's nice, I guess." Terra responded "We'll talk to him"

"Ok Kyle it is" Lilly said putting down the paper.

**Ok guys I know this seems like an OC thing but they aren't my ****character**s they are background **character****s I added personality to. Let me know if you like or want me to continue.**


End file.
